I Don't DO Digging'
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie is a rich city girl who is being sent away on a working holiday in France where she'll spend 1 month working on a farm. A farm that just happens to be owned by the gorgeous Grey brothers parents. What will happen when city girl meets the country?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

_So this is a new idea I had for a story after I got inspiration walking around the countryside near my house. It was very beautiful but on that day I was acting like a complete girl and just thought everything was __**disgusting**__. So, I thought up this idea and wanted to share it with you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

Mitchie was a rich city girl. She had the life all girls dreamed about. She had a rich daddy, a perfect mansion, amazing friends, popularity, fashion, boys. She had the _perfect _life. She is currently 16 years and will be 17 in two weeks. She lives in a beautiful apartment overlooking the beautiful ocean in Malibu. She shares it with her two equally rich girlfriends, Caitlyn and Ella. They had been best friends since they started their boarding school Pepper-dine and their fathers worked together in the acting industry.

* * *

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella were currently modelling the latest beach fashions as they strutted their way across the beach to their privately bought section. They had been given it as a gift when all three girls turned 16. It was basically their sweet sixteen present.

The girls walked to their loungers and layed down elegantly, letting the sun gaze their perfect bodies, topping up their tans as they did so.

"Girls, could our life get any better?" Ella asked as she slipped her sunglasses down her flawless skin, letting then hang just over her eyes. Just as she asked the question her phone buzzed and she pulled the diamond encrusted phone out of it's place in her beach bag.

"Hello?" She asked into her phone as she pulled out her gum, sticking it on the end of her finger.

"Mitchie, it's your father. Can you, Ella and Caitlyn make your way to our office please. We have something we need to discuss" He ordered and Mitchie sighed, slipping her gum in her mouth and hanging up.

"No, but it could get worse" Mitchie moaned as she sat up, grabbing her bag and walking back up the beach where she would catch a taxi into the town where she would meet her father. The girls followed her without question and as they walked across the beach, the number of wolf whistles they received cheered them up.

"Daddy wants to see us in his office. Your fathers are there too" Mitchie explained as she walked over to the taxi service and jumped in. The man ogled her body as she reached forward and told him the directions.

20 minutes later and the girls slammed open the doors on their fathers offices. Strutting forward to the main desk in their bikini's they caught a lot of attention.

"Quick, the bosses daughters are here" The receptionist panicked and put away her magazine.

"Why the hell are we standing inside when we could be out sunbathing?" Mitchie asked to no one in particular and the receptionist gulped. She turned to the receptionist frowning. "Maybe _you _could tell us why?" She smirked and the receptionist buzzed them in. "Thanks babe" Mitchie laughed as her, Caity and Ella entered the lift clutching their bags close to them as they held their phones tightly in their hands.

As they slammed open the doors to their fathers office and strutted in, Mitchie automatically slammed her manicured hands down on her fathers desk, causing him to jump.

"Daddy, why the _hell _did you interrupt me from my day to call me in _here_" She growled and he rolled his eyes. She was always dramatic.

"Take a seat girls. We have something important to talk about" He ordered and all three girls took seats in front of him.

"I've been talking to your fathers" He started looking at Ella and Caitlyn, "And we have decided that you need to learn what it's like to be lower class and to have to work for your living" He explained.

"I'm sorry _what?_" Ella asked confused as she pulled out her phone. Caitlyn and Mitchie copied her actions and her father rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We're sending to you on a working holiday on a farm in France" He spat out.

"WHAT!?" All three girls screamed standing up and shrieking, dropping all things in the process. The next thing they knew, everything had gone black and they were lying on the floor.

Them, Work? Ha, that would _never _happen.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I understand that it was really short and didn't really have any point but this small event had to happen so I made it the first chapter. The next chapter will be when they travel to the farm in France, which The Gray brothers just __**happen **__to work at ;)_

_Let me know what you think, if you add me to alert, can you __**please **__review, if not I'm going to email you and ask you to do so :D_

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

_So quite a lot of people said that they enjoyed this story so I am going to upload the next chapter for you all =] _

_Thank you to those of you who reviewed :D You guys are far more awesome than the people who just added on alert ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, however, this fabulous plot belongs to moi **__:P_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

Waking up on three separate chairs in their fathers joint office the girls knew that their life's were now over.

Mitchie sat up and walked up to her fathers desk, he was sitting filling in the flight details and Mitchie tapped him on the shoulder roughly. "Daddy, I am not going on a working holiday in _France._ That place is only for when I _want _to go there. You know that. So, I insist that you stop filling out all that unnecessary flight business and lets go home" Mitchie smiled, trying to get her father to agree to her happy and perfect daughter ways.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but me and your mother have both agreed to this and we think it would be good for you and your friends to have a chance at living how the other half do" He explained, continuing to fill in the sheet.

"Well, I don't think it's necessary, if I wanted to see that, I'd be a poor person. Now stop that!" She shouted, grabbing the forms before taking them in her small manicured hands and shredding them into pieces. Ella and Caitlyn laughed from their sofa's and stood up.

"There is no way in _hell _you are getting us on that plane" Mitchie spat before turning and walking out of the office. Once arriving in reception Mitchie pushed the lady out her way and went back to her home away from home. The beach.

* * *

Two hours later and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella found themselves sitting on a public plane, making their way over to France. I hear you ask how they got on the plane? Well their fathers may have told them a little white lie.

_"Darling, your mother has already packed all of your belongings and the suitcases are on their way to the airport already. We may have forgot to tell you earlier but once you have arrived in France, the first thing you do will be going to a film premiere. It's a once in a life time opportunity" _He had lied, earlier on in the evening.

Now, the three girls are sitting, dotted around a public plane, squashed and next to complete strangers. All old, fat or with children.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Mitchie here, as you know. I'm bored stiff and am on a _public _plane! How disgusting is that!_

_You'll never guess what - Dad has sent me, Ella and Caitlyn away to France for a working holiday. Well, that's what he said - He did say that we're going to a premiere before hand, so knowing him, it's probably an early surprise for my 17Th birthday. After all, I wanted a new apartment - Maybe he's got me on in FRANCE!_

_Argh, I'm going to have to go - This stupid fat man next to me needs a severe Mitchie Bitchie._

_Loveyouu,_

_Mitchie xx_

"What the hell is your fucking problem you fugly piece of shit!" Mitchie bellowed at the man, pulling his headphones out of his ears and chucking them to the floor.

"What the hell? What the hell is your problem lady?" He growled, trying to over power her. She stood up, as she was small enough to do that, and looked down at him.

"_You _are my friggin' problem. Number one, you are a fat, disgusting piece of shit and you are taking up _my _part of the seats. Number two, You snore when you sleep, which sounds _awful_. Number three, you are constantly farting and the small is _revolting._ Now if you don't move, I swear to God, I am going to beat the _shit _out of you!" She shouted, causing him and the other passengers around her, to flinch slightly at the tone of her voice. At the moment, she couldn't have looked more scary. Such a diva.

Without another word she had grabbed his bag, his headphones and everything else that belonged to him and chucked them away from her, sending them in all directions.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed loudly and within seconds the air assistants had grabbed him and led him away to another seat. The old lady sitting next to her looked absolutely terrified and Mitchie smiled at her sweetly.

"You have such lovely hair, I hope I look like you when I'm older" She chirped and turned back to her Ipad.

* * *

_'Am on a _PUBLIC _plane! :(' _was Caitlyn's first twitter tweet since arriving on the plane. Within minutes many more had been uploaded.

_'Eww, the people I am sitting next to are SO disgusting. Gross'_

_'I HATE my parents'_

_'With a Passion'_

_'Ha ha, I can hear Mitchie in a huff down the other end of the plane ;)'_

_'LMFAO - She's yelling at the fat man!'_

_':O ROFL LMAO, SHE CHUCKED HIS STUFF EVERYWHERE!'_

_'OMG! You go girl! Everyone is RUNNING to get him away from her'_

_'God she's a scary bitch'_

_'I love her'_

_'Aww, she's so sweet to the old lady sitting next to her'_

_'Aww, I'm waving at Mitchie'_

_'Ella's talking to herself'_

_'LOL'_

_'Love my friends with a passion'_

_'HATE EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT THIS JOURNEY'_

_'Yay! Were landing :D :D :D :P :D :P'_

* * *

_"Hello, this is Ella talking to you people out there called Ella. I am currently sitting on a plane next to a slaggy mother who is clearly a whore and she is sitting with her two revolting children who wern't blessed with good looks. At. All. So, I'm so officially bored and Caitlyn keeps tweeting about me - Bitch. Mitchie just blew up and she caused the whole plane to go into panic mode for a minute or too. I love her. Aw, I love you too Caitlyn. Oh, we're landing! G2G! Love, Ella xoxo" _She spoke into her phone as she recorded her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

As the three girls walked into the French airport, people could automatically tell that they had an attitude and they moved out of their way immediately. The girls smirked until they came along a man, holding all of their suitcases.

"Ladies, are you ready?" He asked in a posh manner and the girls looked him up and down before answering with a smile. "Of course"

Following him to the limo, awaiting outside the girls knew it must be something special.

"Before the premiere, you are to be taken to your accommodation where you will find some clothes awaiting you there" The driver explained before turning down a long winded road, the bumps causing the girls to screech in the back seats.

When the limo had stopped, Mitchie opened the door and stepped out, her heel automatically being drenched under a muddy puddle. "EW!" She shouted as she stood up, the smell hitting her nose made her want to vom and she turned to her friends.

"WTF?" Caitlyn asked as they looked around their surroundings where all they saw was a _farm. _Covered in mud, with revolting smells. Hearing a car pulling away they turned to find their limo leaving them here, after having disposed of their luggage, in a big muddy puddle.

All three girls turned to find the husband and wife of this farm.

"Hello, it's so wonderful to meet you. I'm Tim and this is my wife Denise. We are the owners of this wonderful farm and we will be your supervision and help for the next month of your lifes. This is where you will be working, seeing how the other half live. Now, would you like to see your accommodation?" Tim chirped as he introduced himself with a smile planted on his face.

None of the girls had continued to listen after they heard 'It's so wonderful to meet you'. That was the only part that interested them and they didn't continue to listen.

Staring blankly at Tim, they looked around the farm in disgust before doing the same to him.

"And you are?" Mitchie asked him, a intimidating tone to her voice. As if she was talking to a homeless person asking for money. She was rich. He was poor. Therefore, she didn't care.

* * *

_There you go =]_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

_I need at least __**5 reviews**__ before the next chapter or you wont find what happens._

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys,_

_I would like to say a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is for you :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

As Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn stood staring blankly at Tim, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Er, hello? I asked you a question" Mitchie spat as she tip toed over to Tim and looked him up and down before turning back to her girls and laughing. "Well, looks like we're living with poor _losers _for the next month" She mocked and Tim and Denise looked at each other.

Denise knew they were city girls but she expected them to be a little nicer than they were. She lowered the basket of muffins that she had freshly baked for them and frowned.

"Oh hunny, don't frown. The wrinkles on your face will get even deeper" Mitchie advised, frowning herself. "Now, if you don't mind. Can you take us to our rooms please" Mitchie smiled as she clasped her hands together and turned, pointing to her bags. "Girls, bring them" She ordered before pushing through the middle of both Denise and Tim and walking off, attempting to dodge the mud and puddles in her heels.

Caitlyn and Ella snapped their fingers before following behind Mitchie, in exactly the same manner. As Tim looked at Denise he smirked, "Why not get the country life starting now, aye?" He laughed and Denise nodded. Agreed.

As they followed the girls who had found their way over to a dry patch, their 6 or more bags of luggage left in the middle of the road, they smirked to each other before pulling out a muffin and munching away.

"Mitchie, WTF, are we doing here?" Ella squealed as she passed the row of stable blocks, all accomadating horses and ponies.

"I don't know, Ella. Our father sent us here, lets try to enjoy it" She replied, whispering the last part.

Both Ella and Caitlyn had no idea about Mitchie's past and how she used to live on a working farm with her auntie and uncle up until she was 12 years old. She used to love the animals and until she moved into Malibu with her parents, she used to be just a normal farm girl. Malibu and a celebrity lifestyle changed her completely.

"This way girls!" Tim called as Denise set off back into the farm house that they currently occupied.

As he walked quickly ahead of them they jogged slightly, in an attempt to keep up. He unlocked a door, and swung down the cobwebs before moving aside and showing the girls their new room for the next month.

"Here we are girls, the showers out back and those three beds over their are yours. Make yourself at home" He laughed before handing them the key and wondering off, back into his farm house.

Looking around, Mitchie took in the room which would be her home for the next month. It looked just like what her and her auntie and uncle used to stay in when she was little and it bought tears to her eyes.

"What's the matter Mo, are you crying?" Ella asked coming up behind her and side hugging her slightly.

"No, it's just the dust in here" She lied as she blew her nose and waved around in front of her.

Looking around she saw the large window on the right hand wall with light curtains which, when open, would allow plenty of light into the room. Then on the same wall, three beds were layed out, a little space in between them that housed the bed side table, each with their own lamp and alarm clock. Across from the beds there were a sofa and two chairs and a table in front of it. A wooden floor ran all around the room and a large red rug was right in the middle. Walking further out the back there was a small bathroom which held a toilet, sink and shower. No bath.

"OK, this place could do with a little clean and a tidy up, then it'll be as good as new" Mitchie smiled, turning and clapping her hands together.

"Er, hello! Have you seen this place? It's dirty, old, scummy and it's what a poor person would live in. It's _discusting_!" Ella shouted as she slammed her bag down on the floor.

Caitlyn noticed the sad look that appeared on Mitchie's face so kept quiet. She knew there was something that happened in Mitchie's past but she hadn't earned her trust enough to know what it was. When Mitchie was ready, she would spill.

A knock at the door bought all the girls back to reality and they turned to see Denise entering the cottage.

"Er, who the hell are you?" Ella asked and Mitchie had tears in her eyes. Denise reminded her of her Auntie, this trip was bringing everything back. Had she really treated everyone around her like Ella was now? It hurt her and she knew she had to change. This trip was perfect for her. She just wishes Ella and Caitlyn wern't here with her.

"Ella, stop treating everyone around you like shit. You're patetic, get over yourself!" Mitchie snapped. She knew that Ella was only a bitch because she wanted to fit in with Mitchie and be popular. She knew she would listen to her. "How can we help you, Denise?" Mitchie asked politely, smiling over at her.

"Thank you, Mitchie. Well I just came to tell you that today you have a free day where you can turn this house into a home and settle in. Tonight you'll have a camp fire and then tomorrow you'll be up bright and early at 5.00am to start working" She explained, flicking through the sheets of information. "I'll see you later girls" And with that, she left.

"OK, let's get moving. You two go and sit outside and talk or whatever. I want to suprise you" Mitchie ordered, smiling as she studied the room one last time.

"OK then" They giggled, confused by Mitchie's actions.

For the next three hours, as Ella and Caitlyn sat outside, Mitchie got to work inside the cabin.

She took the girls bedding that they were given and made each bed, before turning on the bed lamps and setting the alarms for 5.00 for the next morning. Then she took the broom, swept the floor and the walls and even the ceiling. She then dusted around the room, put their personal pillows on the sofa and then it came to belongings.

Taking all the photo graphs she dotted them around on the furniture, then took their bathroom items and stacked them neatly in the bathroom, which she cleaned. She then un packed all of their clothes and belongings and made sure that they were all unpacked before hiding their suitcases under the bed. When everything was done she called Ella and Caitlyn, along with Denise, back into the room.

"Wow" Was all the words that anyone would muster up. Speechless.

"This is amazing, Mitchie. Tim has got your fire going outside and we've left your food around it. Enjoy tonight and we'll see you tomorrow morning" Denise exclaimed before walking back out and into her home.

As the three girls walked outside they saw a fire lit with a bunch of food surrounding it. Walking over there the girls felt the wind on their shoulders and a slight shiver through the air. As they huddled together Caitlyn grabbed the food.

"Do we have to cook it?" She asked and as Mitchie examined the food being held up she laughed slightly.

"Looks like it" She laughed and soon Ella and Caitlyn had both joined in.

"Looks like they're going to be just fine" Denise and Tim smiled as they watched the girls from their bedroom, in a fit of laughter, huddling together.

The next day was bound to be a challenge, but they knew the girls would cope well.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hope that you enjoyed it, please tell me what you thought. I know it didn't have much action but this needed to be in here before the actually farming holiday begins._

_Remember, I need __**5 REVIEWS**__, before I will even think about updating the next chapter._

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys,_

_I would like to say a huge thank you to the 5 of you who reviewed. I've had 5 reviews for each chapter so far :D_

_So, to say thank you, and because my writing rota told me too (even though it was yesterday) I have written this chapter for you :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_The next day was bound to be a challenge, but they knew the girls would cope well._

* * *

It was soon the next morning and it was 5.00am. The cockerels were making a lot of noise outside on the farm, making sure that the family were awake. Unfortunately, as the girls lived in the city, they took preparations to make sure all unnecessary noise was blocked out.

"The girls aren't awake yet. Guess they didn't hear their alarms. I'll go and wake them" Denise smirked as she grabbed three glasses of water and began to walk over to the cottage where the girls were currently fast asleep.

Quietly opening the door she smiled sweetly as she saw all three girls completely oblivious to her even entering the cottage. All three girls had silk pink nighties on, with matching eye masks and ear plugs. They had moisturising gloves and socks on and their duvets were white with hearts on them. She smiled before walking over and, one by one, pouring the glass of freezing cold water all over them, making sure to get them soaked.

Within seconds the girls were wide awake, screaming as they sat up in their beds. Ripping their eye masks off, Ella got up and out of her bed.

"O.M.G" She growled as she looked at her now, soaking wet hair.

"Sorry girls, but we said you needed to be up and ready by 5am. It's now 10 past and you weren't outside. This is what will happen everyday if this continues" Denise smirked before winking at Mitchie and walking out, leaving the door open. "Get dressed!" She bellowed and the girls flinched as they jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

10 minutes later and the girls were dressed and ready. They had light make up on, nails done, dressed in jeans, a crop top and welly boots. Their toned, tanned and pierced belly buttons making sure they looked cute and girlie.

"Finally" Tim muttered as the girls stood in front of him, Mitchie looking like the only eager one to get going.

"OK girls, Ella you will be working with our son Jason in the fields picking the fruit and vegetables. Caitlyn, you'll be working with our son Nate fixing and cleaning all the farm equipment and Mitchie, you'll be working with our son Shane, looking after the animals. Off you go, see you at lunch time" Denise shouted, clapping her hands together and walking back into the house with Tim following behind her.

"Ok then girls, let's go!" Mitchie shouted before strutting off into the direction of the stable block.

* * *

As Ella wondered off, picking at her nails she came to a big fence with a large sign written on it. **DO NOT ENTER**. As Ella wasn't paying attention, she opened the gate and walked inside a little. Unaware to the large bull standing in front of her.

"Ella! Watch out!" She heard a guy shout and she turned behind her to see a tall and handsome man grabbing her and pulling her out of the field, before slamming the gate shut.

"Wo, did you not see the sign?" He asked, panting slightly. She looked at him up and down and smiled slightly.

"Er, no. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention" She admitted truthfully. He chuckled slightly at her comment and looked to her broken nail.

"You can sort that out later. I'm Jason, your working partner" He introduced himself, holding out his hand and she hugged him.

"Ella, nice to meet you" She laughed before turning and looking at the angry bull, poking her tongue out at it childishly, she turned and followed Jason, who, was now walking in the direction of the fruit fields, where Ella would spend her day; Eating lush fruit and topping up her natural tan. What could be more fabulous?

* * *

Caitlyn hadn't listened to a word Denise had said and walked over to a tractor, climbing up and sitting in the seat. She honked the horn and laughed slightly as the chickens ran away in front of her.

"Idiots" She muttered before honking again.

As she heard a moan she looked to her left and there she saw a handsome man, with very curly dark hair and deep brown eyes. He had started to climb into the tractor and stopped when he saw Caitlyn in his place.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were in here" He laughed and she stared at him before smiling.

"Are you Nate?" She asked, slightly in shock of how good looking a farmer could be.

"Yes, I am. Are you Caitlyn?" He asked and she nodded before pushing him out the way and jumping down.

"At your service" She winked before pulling off her crop top, leaving her in her bikini. "Shall we get to work?" She asked, watching him stare at her and he gulped.

"Sure" He smirked as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand, leading her into the big barn.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous" Mitchie cooed as she gently patted the beautiful horse, called Linton, in front of her. "You are so stunning" She laughed as he licked her free hand and played with her crop top.

Laughing she heard a clatter and turned to her left, hearing a squeal she ran forward, turning the corner sharply, crashing into someone and falling to the floor, hitting her back on the floor.

"Ow" She cried as she sat up and looked at her back, slightly bruised from a previous accident back home.

"I'm so sorry" A male voice said and Mitchie looked up slowly. There in front of her was her dream guy. He had dark curly hair, a natural tan, strong arms, a six back, deep eyes and he was carrying a piglet.

"_Who _are you?" Mitchie asked, checking him out. He turned and put the piglet down and offered her his hand, which she took eagerly.

"I'm Shane. Shane Gray" He introduced himself smiling as he checked her out.

"Why are you here?" She asked, confused to as why such a good looking man would work on a farm.

"My parents own this place, I work here. What are you doing here?"

"My daddy sent me away on a working holiday" She admitted, looking at the piglet behind him.

"Oh, your the city girl?" He asked. "I can tell" He smirked as he looked her up and down. I guess her crop top, clean wellies, skinny jeans, belly button and perfect nails and tan gave her away slightly.

"Ha ha, It's Mitchie" She laughed.

"Hello Mitchie" He teased before she slapped him playfully. "Let's get to work"

For the next three hours, Shane and Mitchie had a blast. They cleaned out all the animals and put them out in the sunshine, making sure the babies were kept inside and cared for, especially the orphans. It was 10 minutes before lunch and Shane and Mitchie were in Linton's stable.

"Do you ride?" He asked and she stopped cleaning and sat down on the bale of straw in the left hand corner.

"I used to" She admitted and looked up at him.

"Used to?" He asked and she nodded.

"I never tell anyone this but when I was born my parents said that they didn't want to care for me at a young age but wanted me when I was older and they could do something with me" She started and he sat down opposite her, listening intently. "I went to live with my auntie and uncle and they raised me from a baby. I lived on a farm, I was a working girl and I loved it. I was a country farm girl, I rode every day and spent all my time with the animals. When my parents decided that I was old enough they came one day and took me away from what I knew as my parents. They took me to Malibu and introduced me to Caitlyn and Ella, who's parents worked with mine. They bought us an apartment and since age 12 we've lived in an apartment together, with no adults or supervision. Just us. I think that because I got what I wanted and had money and didn't have to work, I lost track of who I was and changed into a rich Malibu princess. I changed, and I hate it. But I can't change back now, I never get to go anywhere outside Malibu and to be honest, I don't even know why my parents sent me here" Mitchie finished, a single tear escaping and falling down her cheek.

Shane wiped it away with his spare thumb and she smiled.

"Thank you, Shane"

"No, thank you. You didn't have to share that with me and you did. Thank you, Mitchie" He admitted and she smiled, leaning in and hugging him tightly. "You know, I've known you for less than a day and I feel like we're best friends" Shane confessed and Mitchie smiled.

"Well, I intend on being best friends with you, Shane. So get used to it" She teased, getting up and putting straw in his hair.

_I know we're going to be best friends ... _Both parties thought as they mucked around in the stable. All afternoon.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I no it's not very long and I think that instead of trying to write Caitlyn's, Ella's and Mitchie's activities, I'm just going to stick to Shane and Mitchie's. What do you think?_

_Remember, __**5 Reviews **__before the next chapter._

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
